The kingdoms of the north, south, east, and west
by Kacchandekulove
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is a humble healer from the Northern kingdom. His normal life takes him to a subtle village on the outskirts of the main town. An epidemic just broke out and there is barelt any way to cure it. As he heads home he strangely runs into a childhood friend. What will become of him when taken on crazy adventures one right after the other?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey yall this is my first story so if this is not how im supposed to do it sorry...ummm progressing bakudeku**

I waited pantiently at the border. My master said never to cross it, so i never did. I am eight years old now it is my birthday. I am waiting for my friend, he was supposed to be here, but he is usually late.

So i usually wait here patiently for him in the forest. I suddenly hear a rustle in the bushes, i jump up frightened that it might be a monster like master tells me about. "Calm down Deku it's just me." I sigh in releif to find Kacchan come out of the bushes. He stops infront of me. About a foot away. That foot is where the border line is. Kacchan tells me is dad tells him to not go over the border as well. Kacchan is so lucky to have a dad. My dad died in war, between kacchan and my kingdom. My papa was a guard for my master the king of the North, All might. Kacchan comes from the south, but he never tells me his papas name, he says it's not important.

"I heard it was your birthday" he says. I nod, fiddling with my fingers. I look up at kacchan, something is different about him. I look at him and there is a tatoo. "Kacchan your arm" i say worried. He looks at his red arm. "Yeah its the mark of my kingdom. I'll get more. Whne i'm king i'll get a 'K' in the middle. This just shows im a prince." I look at him admiringly. Kacchan is amazing "that's so cool kacchan". He turns away smiling, bit then looks at the ground. "You'll become king to Deku, when all might dies, and we'll both be kings. But i'll be king before you since im ten and your seven. But we can't be friends when we are kings. Papa says we can never be friends with the north kingdom. But..but i don't care what papa thinks, I'll change the law and our kingdoms will be friends forever. Ok deku!" I nod then frown "But kacchan im eight now." "R-right sorry happy birthday"

* * *

I wake up in a little cottage. That was a weird dream. _That was like...ten years ago. _I think, i shake my head to rid it from the dream. It was the last day of the mission All might sent me on. So here i go.

I get ready for the day and head out into the village. I was proffesional whe. Cane to herbs and medicine, so all might sent me to a village in the north that was going through an influenza. I put my mask on and head to the main hospital to start.

Everyone i walked by had a mask on. The infulenza spread fast, but it was almost gone. I had used my purification skills to rid the air of the flu, and heal those with the disease. But many still had it. I hurried to the hospital, and entered. The front desk lady there, her name was...Emi Fukukado, she laughed alot, and tried to cheer up the patients with her corny jokes. She was an asset to things like this. I waved hello and went on my way. Pony tsunotori was waiting there for me. "Mr. Midoriya, thank you for everything. It has come to my understanding that this is you last day here in our village" I nod, this village was very nice the name was unsettling though, it was called Tsukinoshi, translated to Moon death. Like I said unsettling.

She leads me into a patients room. "We have given him every treatment possible he still hasn't recovered" she said lifting the curtain so i could enter. When I did a pale old man lay in a bed coughing. I walked to is bed side. "Tell me his symptoms" i say. "fever, chills, dehydration, fatigue, loss of appetite, malaise, clammy skin, sweating, fast breathing, shortness of breath, and wheezing. He is also coughing and his heart rate won't slow." I calculated all of this " these are all symptoms of pneumonia" the man looked at me and coughed "really" i nod " maybe the treatments didn't work because thats the case. Start him on some treatments for pneumonia and that should and hopefully will help." She nods and we both walk out.

**Let me know what yall think i like this one... out of all the oneshots i wrote on them... thx...bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**I literally have to come up with more content as i go, so i have no idea what to do. Usually i base my storys of someone or something, or maybe and experiance. But this story, winging it...aaaaaaah...kill me... enjoy!**

I walk out of the mans room. His situation already taken care of. So I head over to my regular patient. He's sort of someone who can't recover. At all.

I walk into thw reserved room for him. He was sleeping, but when he heard me, he woke up. "Goodmorning Shinsou, how are you feeling today"

"I say it every day doc, i feel fine" he chuckles " So can i leave?"

I laugh too. "Shinsou you say that everyday, but everyday you are bot fine, so no you cannot leave"

He sighs, and rests his head on the pillow. He gives a soft smile and his vibe is calm,he closes his eyes and losses the smile " How much longer doc"

"What do you mean" i tilt my head to the side and cock and eyebrow.

"How much longer do i have"

My eyebrows raise high. _What is he saying?_ "I don't understand what you mean by that shinsou? But if you are referring to when your death shall happen then i should say far from now. Your life will be long, not healthy i suppose but long enough to grow a beard"

He laughs wholeheartedly. The bed shaking and squeaking from the movement. "Aaaah you're too funny Midoriya, but don't lie i know it's not long." He knew i was lying and i knew it too. But i couldn't bring myself to tell him though. His days were numbered and i knew it. It was probably best not to tell him though.

I exited the room, not wanting to take the conversation any further, i said goodbye and left. I treated the rest of the patients. When linch came around i sat down with a quill and paper in hand, and i began to write a letter. To shinsou

* * *

_Dear Shinsou,_

_I can't bring myself to say this in person and know that it still hurts even to write this down. But just as you said, your days are numbered shinsou. I care for you alot and i can't bare to see you in pain. Please take care of yourself shinsou. And live life to its fullest. And don't forget I'm with you forever._

_Your friend and doc,_

* * *

I placed my quill down and read over the note. The letter seemed right to me but as i had writen it, it hurts to tell him that he will soon be dead. Ok

I put the letter in the envelope and seal it with a stamp. I turned it over and wrote 'to shinsou'. I stood up and carried on with my duties.

* * *

It was night fall and i had to prepare for my departure. I removed the clothes from the drawers and placed them in my bag. I gathered all my belongings and packed them up and went outside. I entered the small carriage. I immediatly fell asleep.

**So that's that, this might be a bit sad, now that i think about it. Prepare for tears... maybe... hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OML I AM SO STRESSED RITE NOW. MY DOGO IS BEING WEIRD AND MY DAY HAS JUST BEEN AAAAH. BUT I HOPE YALL ENJOY!**

I wake up in the middle of the ride home. My eyes still a bit droopy. I sit up, and rub my eyes. The carriage stops. The driver opens the door and says we are taking a leg break. It's early in the morning and i can hear the driver trying not to fall asleep. I walk up to him " You don't have to stay awake rest for now, you must be very tired so rest" He nods and softly starts to fall asleep.

I walk around a bit, looking at the flowers and trees around me. I catch sight of a rare herb, I bend down to pick some when something else catches my eye. A ruby red crystal nearby in the woods. I quickly pick some of the rare healing hers and stand up to walk over to the crystal. As i get closer i start to make out a shape. It looks like half of yin and yang. I pick it up and study it. The front really did look like half of a yin and yang. I turn it over a d notice a bent needle where the cirle on the front is. After studying it for about a minute, i concluded it was a peice of jewelry. An earing in fact.

I look to thw ground and notice a stain of red in the bushes nearby. I dipped my hand in the red and smelled it. "Blood?!" I wisper. I furrow my brows and using my enhanced sense of smell, sniff out a trail of blood leading to a cave.

I enter the cave seeing that the pools of blood had gotten thicker a bigger. I reach a point to where i pull out a match from my bag. I lit it and found two red eyes burning into me. My eyes widened my thoughts immediately flooding to the dream from the night before. It wa ethe boy from my dream, from ten years ago. Although he wasn't a boy anymore, he was grown.

I looked very muscular, many tatoos planted on his chest and arms. He wore a red cape with fur at the end around his neck. His arm gaurds decorated with writing and colorful pictures. Necklaces hung around his neck mostly jewels and rocks. One of his ears had an earing like the one jewel i picked up. He had a wound along his chest and a rip in his pants also showed a deep gash. My head was a tangled mess as i stared into those ruby red eyes. I remebered the name i called him, and without thinking i said it outloud "Ka...kacchan?" His eyes widened largely.

Sorry for it being short im at school rn sooooo bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if i dont update often my life gets in the way of IMPORTANT THINGS! Like writing an amazing storynfor yall. 😐So i hope yall injoy. Im dumb lol...**

"What did you say" He says through gritted teeth. I start to panic. For one: He looks real scary and it looks like i just set off a really explosive bomb. For two: I'm far from the carriage the driver is probably looking for me right now. For three: He's bleeding out really bad, i have the medicinal herbs to treat his wounds but im afraid if i try and help he'll kill me. I have no idea what to do!

I try to cone up with a excuses or a lie, but for someone who isn't really supposed to lie, it's kind of hard _to lie._ "Uh-um...I...um... You really look like someone i knew from a ling time ago, but it looks like a mistake"

His frown fades and a cocky grin appears on his face, "Oh really you look like siemine i know too" his grin starts to droop and his eyes begin to close. I can tell he's losingnto kuch blood. _What do i care? _I think, " Oh really what a coincidence, well i must be going"

I begin to walk off when o hear a slight and small sigh "Your a healer aren't you, come heal me and you shall be rewarded." He saud his eyes drooping even more. And with my enhanced senses i could hear his breath become ragged and it started to slow.

"Why should i it could be a trap" i folded my arms and backed away "Do you think im in the mood for that you dumbass" he says, he suddenly moves to his side exposing his wound. When i saw the whole wound, i gasped. It looked as if a a circle cut through him, half of his body was gone, disintegrated! I cringed a little before getting on my knees and coming up with a concoction that'll heal his wounds.

First i layed him down, "don't close your eyes ok" he answered with a groan and starts top caugh up blood. I pull out my potions book and started mixing together an instant healing potion. When i looked at how many power points it took, i winced. -125 power points would knock me unconscious. But i jist rolled my eyes as i ground up the last bit of the potion.

I took a deep breath and placed my hand over the healing potion. The green lightning that came out of my hands is what represents my power. I kept up the power for a while. I could feel myself being drained slowly. When the potion started glowing green. Like my book said. I stopped. He drank the potion without complaining. Before he could finish i drifted into a peaceful darkness.


	5. Story elements explained

**This is just explaining a few things before i continue with the story. So here goes...**

* * *

When creating potions healers can not make the potions work unless they use power points(explaines later what power points are). Each potion depending on the severity or use of the potion has different amount of power point to use. The amount used can also depend on how rare the items are or what type of potion it is.

Potion colors have different meanings

Green-healing

Red-poison

Orange-telakanisis

Brown-woodland

Blue-water

Pink-fire

Only wizards or masterful dragons can create potions. Halfbreeds can not neither can messangers

Power points is an energy that humans emit from the body to create power potions etc.

There are 4 kingdoms hence the tietle. North, south, east, and west.

North kingdom, the wizarding kingdom;

King- All Might or toshinori

Prince- Izuku Midoriya

Main royal gaurd- Uraraka

Healer- Prince Izuku

Largest of all the kingdoms. Even has a forest filled with ancient tribes and ruins behind the actual kingdom

South kingdom, The land of dragons;

King/queen- Mitsuki Bakugou

Prince- Katsuki (is successor since mom died while growing up)

Main royal gaurd/dragon- Kirishima

Healer-Recovery girl

Second largest land has a beach behind the kingdom

East kingdom, land of halfbreeds;

King- Endeavor

Prince-todoroki

Main royal gaurd-tokoyami

Healer-Shouji

Not the smallest kingsom but not the biggest either. Is outcasted since it is a breed of two.

West kingdom, Messanger kingdom

King- Enginium

Prince- kings brother tenya iida

Main royal gaurd- momo

Healer-koda

That should do it hope that clears up some stuff


End file.
